


Tony the Vampire Slayer

by SankaMalfoy



Series: syriala traductions [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Bad Flirting, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Humour, M/M, tony stark is a nerd
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Basé sur le prompt/ua bibliothèque suivant :Tu as loué et rendu l'intégralité des épisodes de Buffy the Vampire Slayer en seulement 8 jours. Est-ce que ça va ?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: syriala traductions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tony the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony The Librarian Slayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745262) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> C'est rigolo, et mignon alors franchement, je ne pouvais PAS ne pas le partager avec vous.  
> Enjoy !

* * *

**TONY, LE BIBLIOTHÉCAIRE TUEUR**

* * *

Steve avait parlé à Bucky du type qui avait emprunté toutes les saisons de Buffy, la Tueuse de Vampires. Bucky voulait voir le nerd qui avait voulu s'y essayer mais Steve lui avait dit qu'il y avait peu de chance de le revoir avant la date butoir, quand le type reviendrait demander une prolongations. Bucky pensait différemment. Il était certain que le type n'irait pas jusqu'au bout.

Aucun n'avait pensé qu'il reviendrait après huit jours, pour rapporter toutes les saisons.

Quand le type entra dans la librairie, Steve fit un geste en direction de Bucky pour attirer son attention. Il avait eu tort et maintenant Bucky ricanait doucement alors que Steve allait s'occuper du type.

Il était un peu déçu. Buffy était une de leurs séries préférées, et il se sentait toujours personnellement insulté quand quelqu'un ne l'aimait pas. Steve savait que Bucky était juste heureux d'avoir eu raison.

Ce n'est que quand Steve arriva au comptoir, qu'il put voir les lourds cernes sous les yeux du type et qu'il portait son sweat-shirt à l'envers. Le brun jouait avec sa carte de bibliothèque, l'agitant sans aucun rythme. Steve sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher quand il compris pourquoi.

Le type glissa sa carte en direction de Steve et il la scanna, en lui lança un regard incrédule de plus.

La carte lui apprit que son prénom était Tony, et que ça ne faisait bien que huit jours depuis qu'il avait emprunté tous les dvds. Steve avait besoin de certitudes.

Cependant, Bucky le devança avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Buffy n'est pas ton style ? » demanda-t-il à Tony, qui les regarda réellement pour la première fois. Il écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant de leur sourire.

« Oh non, tout le contraire, mon beau. »

Bucky eut l'air déstabilisé, soit par le l'idée de Tony avait déjà tout regardé, soit par le compliment. Steve n'était pas sûr.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir ? » bafouilla Steve et Tony haussa les épaules.

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de café et de boissons énergétiques. »

Bucky émit un son dégoûté et Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le type était ridicule. Mais quand Tony leur sourit, Steve remarqua qu'il était aussi superbe.  
Bucky avait certainement remarqué lui aussi, par qu'il donna un coup de coude subtile à Steve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de regarder maintenant ? » demanda Bucky en se penchant suggestivement sur le comptoir.

Tony compris que le mouvement était clairement du flirt parce qu'il sourit largement à Bucky et Steve. « J'ai réservé Angel. Mais je manque de partenaire correct. Rhodey m'a lâché après trois saisons de Buffy. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec plus d'endurance. »

Il détailla Steve et Bucky des pieds à la tête avant de continuer. « Toi, » il pointa Steve. « tu peux être le Spike de cet, » son doigt bougea en direction de Bucky, « Angel. »

« Ça ferait de toi, Buffy, » remarqua Steve avec un sourcil haussé.

« Bon dieu, oui. Je viens juste d'accomplir une tâche quasiment impossible et je suis sûr le point d'avoir le gars. Les gars, dans votre cas. Je suis définitivement Buffy. »

Steve et Bucky échangèrent un regard, avant de commencer à rire. « Okay, » déclara Bucky quand ils finirent par se calmer. « On fini à 4h. Tu ferais mieux d'avoir autre chose en stock que du café et des boissons énergétiques. »

« Marché conclu. »


End file.
